


In My Head

by LoversAntiquities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: Dean is outside—Dean Winchester is outside, reclining next to naked on a mesh lounger, and Castiel can’t look away.Looking away from Dean is hard in general, but now, tanning without a care in the world, Castiel might as well be looking directly at hedonism incarnate. Because not only is Dean dressed out of his typical threadbare t-shirt and intentionally ripped jeans, but he’s practically nude, wearing only a strip of fabric around his waist to preserve whatever modesty he has left.





	In My Head

Dean is outside—Dean Winchester is outside, reclining next to naked on a mesh lounger, and Castiel can’t look away.

Looking away from Dean is hard in general, but now, tanning without a care in the world, Castiel might as well be looking directly at hedonism incarnate. Because not only is Dean dressed out of his typical threadbare t-shirt and intentionally ripped jeans, but he’s practically nude, wearing only a strip of fabric around his waist to preserve whatever modesty he has left. Occasionally, Dean reaches down to palm his thighs, or his stomach, but otherwise, he clasps his hands behind his head and looks to the cloudless sky.

Peering out of his bedroom window, Castiel’s heart races, a familiar heat building in his groin. A regular reaction, one he can barely control even with Dean in the room. _Especially_ with Dean in the room, considering Dean somehow manages to enroll in one of his classes every semester. Out of all of the history classes in the university, Dean always winds up with him, sitting in the back of the class, looking like if he was given the chance, he’d bend over Castiel’s desk and let Castiel ravage him.

It’s a fantasy, nothing more. Still, Castiel leans against the wall and watches him and the lone raft floating in the pool, but mostly Dean. Under the blazing heat of summer, Dean pets down his stomach once more, presumably to wipe away the sweat building across his skin. Though, his hand lingers, and Castiel sucks in a breath, lip between his teeth when Dean adjusts himself, the subtle rise of his arousal evident, even at a distance.

_He knows I’m watching_, Castiel thinks. His stomach twists pleasantly with the notion, and for a few minutes, Castiel just stands there, admiring the flex of Dean’s muscles, nimble fingers dancing over thin fabric. His legs fall open ever so slightly as he stops, pillowing his head again. Castiel considers leaving to finish his housework for the day, before Dean moves—this time to the cellphone lying on the wicker table at his side. Probably calling a friend—

But Castiel’s phone vibrates in his pocket instead, sending pulses straight through his thigh and into his groin. Frantic, Castiel grabs for the device and looks at the screen, spotting Dean’s name flashing at the top. Dean’s calling—_Dean’s calling_.

This probably violates all sorts of school policies—but it’s summer, and Castiel doesn’t teach anything from May to August. No one can stop him here. “Winchester,” Castiel answers, afterward clearing his throat. “Aren’t you supposed to be on vacation?”

“I am,” Dean laughs, husky. Through the window, Castiel watches him continue to stroke over his cock, filled out nicely in his shorts. “But I’m housesitting for my folks while they’re gone for the month.”

Dean is alone—_Dean is home alone_.

“Anyway, you look like you’re getting a nice view,” Dean continues, and lets one of his legs hang off the lounger.

Castiel struggles not to swallow his tongue when Dean tugs the side of his briefs down, exposing the jut of a hipbone Castiel has longed to touch for the past three years. The few times he went to Dean’s swim meets, he spent majority of the time marveling at Dean’s sleek physique and how he glided through the water, like he was born for it. But Dean was never alone then—now, if asked, Castiel could walk over there and touch him, could _taste_ him, without being arrested for public indecency.

“You’re teasing me,” Castiel manages after a brief pause, breath returning to his lungs in increments.

Not much, though, because Dean tugs the front of his shorts down, exposing a sliver of his cock, just enough to make Castiel moan into the receiver. Even here, separated by a phone line, Dean’s laugh fills him with both lust and dread, brought on by a deep-seated desire to just rip Dean’s clothes off his body.

Nothing about this is one sided, unlike what Castiel initially imagined. At some point, Dean’s interactions both before and after class turned from harmless flirtations to clear insinuation, all of which Castiel ignored—during the school session. But now—now, Castiel can do what he pleases. And what he pleases is Dean.

“That’s what I do,” Dean hums—and tugs the cloth down enough to expose his cock in full. “Now, are you gonna get over here? Because I’ve been thinking about you since this morning, and I know you’re home. What were you doing, vacuuming?”

“Dusting,” Castiel rasps. He really needs some water—or to get out of this house. “Is that an invitation?”

“Well, I sure ain’t uninviting you,” Dean chuckles. His fingertips dance over the head of his cock, and Castiel wants nothing more than to swallow him whole. “Come over. Because I swear to God, if I have to sit through another boring lecture on Cold War politics while thinking about sucking you off under your desk, I might—”

“Give me a minute,” Castiel says in haste and hangs up, tossing his phone onto the bed.

As far as Castiel can remember, he doesn’t own swim trunks or anything remotely close. Rather than strip there, he shucks off his t-shirt and sweatpants and heads downstairs in his underwear, rushing around furniture and his cat sleeping in the armchair. From his property, he can reach Dean’s backyard via a gate Dean’s father installed half a decade ago; when Dean isn’t staying in the dorms, Castiel spends time with his parents whenever they’re home.

Now, said gate might as well be a godsend. Castiel unlocks the latch and enters, only to find Dean in the pool, his briefs left on the lounger. Skin glistening, Dean swims over to the edge and rests his wet arms atop the grassy edge; his grin only flusters Castiel more, along with his flushed cheeks and brilliantly green eyes. “I’d invite you to come in, but I kinda wanna get in your pants instead,” Dean says, reaching for Castiel’s ankle. “You good?”

“I… Yeah,” Castiel says, somehow in control of his higher brain functions, despite Dean tugging at the hem of his boxers. Frantic, he shoves them down and tosses them toward the porch, all while Dean looks him over appraisingly, his smirk widening.

“I always thought you’d be cut,” Dean hums. He urges Castiel to sit, lower lip between his teeth.

Castiel doesn't entertain that with a reply. Gingerly, he sits along the edge of the pool and dips his legs into the water, instant relief rushing through his veins. How Dean can stand this heat, he has no clue, but the pool may have something to do with it. “Looks real nice,” Dean says and swims back over, propping his arms up around Castiel’s waist. How Castiel can breathe, he doesn’t have a clue, especially when Dean starts kissing up the inside of his thighs, palms pressed square to his back for balance. His cock twitches; Dean laughs and kisses the head, capturing the tip behind full lips.

Whatever fantasies Castiel had before, Dean has effectively destroyed them, and then some. “Tell me when you’re close,” Dean says, and licks a wet stripe up the underside of his cock before taking Castiel into his mouth.

Fisting the grass, Castiel bites back a groan, thighs trembling from something so simple—something so _tempting_. Dean’s tongue might as well be sin itself as it winds around his cock, lips providing just enough suction for Castiel to consider coming right there. He can barely even remember the last time he had sex, but it certainly was before he ever met Dean, because after that? All he could ever think about was this moment, Dean’s lips wrapped around him, hands stroking his thighs and urging him wider, to lean back. He cradles Castiel’s balls in one hand, massaging them while he practices swallowing Castiel down to the base, with some level of success.

“Fuck,” Castiel hisses. With a shaking hand, he takes Dean by the hair and holds him there, only to hear Dean moan around his cock, the vibrations going straight to his libido. _Close_. “I’ve wanted—” he pants, fighting off the urge to defile Dean’s face, or his throat, or both. “You don’t know how long, Dean.”

Pulling off, Dean slaps the head of Castiel’s cock against his tongue before backing away entirely. “I can take a guess,” he says before swimming off, but not far. Body trembling, Castiel watches him swim up to the steps, and his own cock twitches at the sight of Dean’s, proudly erect between his legs. Castiel’s mouth waters on instinct, even more when Dean walks away to grab something from underneath the lounger, and—_that’s _what he was planning.

Dean comes back with the rainbow-striped cushion from atop one of the other loungers and a bottle of lube and a condom, the latter of which he tosses to Castiel. “Wanna fuck me?” he asks, like Castiel might even think about hesitating. “Or we can go to your place, if you don’t wanna do it out here—”

“Here’s fine,” Castiel assures, earning Dean’s grin once again.

Reluctantly, he leaves the pool and meets Dean in the grass, Dean now lying atop the cushion with his legs propped open in clear invitation. Oh, Dean’s body is an absolute sin, even at this angle, all taut muscle and tanned skin, nipples perky, cock absolutely weeping. Castiel experimentally pets Dean’s rim with a dry finger, only to feel it clench in anticipation.

And Dean lets out the quietest of moans, chest flushed down to his navel. “Want you in there,” he says, lifting his hips to meet Castiel’s touch. Castiel comes back with a lube-soaked finger and continues his ministrations, delighting in the noises Dean makes, from hisses to outright moans. “Think about it all the time,” he says. Castiel sinks a finger in just to please him, and holds Dean’s hips down with a hand to his stomach, angling in, _in_—“Oh, _fuck_, there—”

“What do you think about?” Castiel asks, feigning disinterest as he sucks a wet kiss to the base of Dean’s cock. “I could always tell when you were flustered on tests,” he taunts. “You always wrote in the corners of your papers, things you wanted to do to me, thinking if you erased it, I wouldn't see.”

Stiffly, he adds a second finger, opening Dean up wider; Dean huffs out a breath, an arm over his eyes. “You—” he tries, his attempt devolving into a moan. Castiel sucks the head of his cock into his mouth and plunges his fingers in deeper, wider. “You—_fuck_—weren’t supposed to see that—”

“But I did.” Castiel slides his hand lower, nails scratching through the coarse hair there. He delves in to the knuckle, teasing Dean’s cleft with a third finger while he curls the others into his prostate. Thankfully, Dean’s parents aren’t home, because Dean’s moan could wake the dead. “Numerous times, you said you wanted to ride me, or have me bend you over my desk—”

“_Fuck_,” Dean pants, cock spasming, leaking, _wet_—

“I didn’t figure you for a voyeur,” Castiel taunts and pulls free, only to shove three fingers back in. Dean practically howls and reaches for his cock, choking off his rising orgasm. “You’d like that though, wouldn't you? If one of your classmates came in and saw you, begging for my cock—”

“Yes,” Dean whines. “Yes, oh _god_, yes. Should see how you look up there, like you just—walked out of GQ or Playgirl, or—”

“Or what?” Pulling out, he licks a stripe up Dean’s perineum, then down, over his rim. “What do I look like?”

“_Shit_,” Dean half-laughs, delirious. “Like you’re about to bust out of your shirt. You’re so—so—”

Again, Castiel drags his tongue across Dean’s skin, and Dean moans, hips riding Castiel’s mouth. “So?” he says, sitting up. “I’m so what?”

“Fucking ripped,” Dean huffs, hands over his eyes. “Can’t even look at you without getting—_Fuck_, next semester’s gonna be awkward.”

Castiel smirks and pats Dean’s thigh, just to keep his attention. “Yes or no, Dean. This is your last chance. Either I stop now and we go about our dance, or you get to remember every time you walk into my class, how I fucked you so hard you couldn’t see straight.”

Rather than reply, Dean just bites his fist, his other hand struggling to stave off his impending orgasm. He won’t last long like this, but Castiel doesn’t plan to take his time, either, not with the way Dean has been taunting him for his entire college career. “Fuck me,” Dean manages once the wave has passed. Less-than-fluidly, Dean turns onto his stomach and lifts his hips, giving Castiel a more than spectacular view of his ass. “Gonna be real smug about how the hot professor fucked me six ways to Sunday.”

Castiel snorts and grabs for the condom. “Oh, I bet you are.”

He gives Dean a few moments to breathe while he rolls the latex onto his cock, giving himself a few loose strokes in the interim. The second he pushes in, Dean buries his hands in the grass and pants, his moans less of a beg and more of a demand. Knees in the soft earth, Castiel buries himself to the hilt, lip between his teeth and sweat spilling down his back. “Wet,” he says and pulls out, just enough to draw another noise from Dean’s throat. “So hot—”

“Please,” Dean begs. Over his shoulder, he looks at Castiel, eyes clouded in lust and want. “Wanna come, please…”

_You’ll come_, Castiel thinks, and thrusts in. Probably harder than necessary, but Dean doesn’t tell him to stop. In fact, Dean only goads him on, his cries growing louder with every shove, his body accepting Castiel’s girth with ease. Castiel crowds closer before he leans over Dean, palms pressed to his shoulders while he fucks in, chasing his own release just as much as Dean chases his own. He hears the wet noise of Dean fisting himself with a lubed hand, and prides himself in Dean’s moans, all of it going straight to his cock.

“_Please_,” Dean pants, breathless. Castiel feels Dean’s arousal begin to climb, just before Dean all but freezes, his moan nearing a scream. He comes with a shout, ass clenching around Castiel’s cock while he spills into his fist and onto the cushion. Castiel, meanwhile, fucks him harder, an arm around Dean’s torso, his other hand grasping Dean’s wrist like a vice. “Come in me,” Dean begs, out of his mind. “In me, _in me_, please—”

And Castiel does, before he can even stop himself. At the height of his ecstasy, he bites a definite mark into Dean’s nape, not enough to break the skin, but just a reminder—a promise of more. Belatedly, Castiel wishes they didn't have to worry about condoms, but that can be for another time, if Dean wants more of this. Sincerely, Castiel hopes he does.

“Fuck,” Dean says once they come down. His thighs tremble when Castiel pulls out, and Castiel just barely resists the urge to shove back in, just to feel how warm he is. “Fuck, that was—We should’ve done that freshman year.”

Castiel laughs and kisses the mark he left behind. “I don’t think that would’ve been wise,” he says with a smile. “What’s your refractory time?”

Dean turns onto his back and wiggles his hips, a question in his eyes. “Couple minutes. Why, you think you can go again, old man?”

Castiel just smirks and grabs Dean’s spent cock, delighting in Dean’s gasp. “I’m not done with you yet,” he taunts, to Dean’s waiting grin. “I think I have a ruler in my home office.”

Dean’s face heats.. “Now that’s an idea,” he says—and Castiel pulls him to his feet, and leads the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh hi! I'm actually supposed to be working on writing a new book as a distraction to the other books I'm apparently incapable of finishing, but I couldn't get this out of my head SO guess what I wrote in two hours today! Anywho, I'm gonna... try to go back to writing that, and if all else fails, more fic for y'all! I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
